Scarlett
by Kairi0020
Summary: Scarlett Li Mei is a misunderstood student til Dr. Hannibal Lecter comes out and helps her open up...


Name: Scarlett Li Mei

Alias: Scar, Scar face, Cutter

Date of Birth: October 1

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 117

Blood: AB

Birth Parents: Unknown

Personality: Quite

* * *

Chapter one: Professor Hannibal Lector

First day of school were everybody hates me since the third grade, when I was found by the riverside of this small town called Portside. Portside was a city mainly of big businesses and the best school all around…and my home. I lived here because there was no other place for me to go. A nice old woman paid the school for me to live here til a graduate. Sadly, I could not live with her because she was dying. She was nice to me and did not even know anything about me…I do not even know myself all that well.

As I said before, I was found on the riverside of Portside back about eight years again. They believed I was 8 years old and sent me here. All the got out of me was my name…Scarlett. After that, I became…quite. I never talked to anyone, unless I really, really had to. I did not like to talk, just because when I did I sounded weird. Therefore, I just stayed away from people, go to the back of the library, and read.

I was just sitting in my own little back room in the library (I sat here often when I wanted quite) when a group of boys in the senior class past by and looked into the room. They laughed and walked in. there were six of them, but I did not know there names.

"well well well boys. Look who it is. It's cutter. Say 'cutter' where your SCARS!" they all laughed, even though it was a lame joke. I just acted as if they were not there and kept on reading. The so-called 'leader' grabbed my book and looked at it.

"_Silver kiss"_ he snarled, "what kind of book is this? Someone must be wanting some lovin'" he throw the book and the others grabbed my arms and legs and turned my face so I was looking at the 'leader'. "if it's lovin' you want, I can give you a lot of that Scar face." his breathe smelled as he was right up in my face. I tried to turn, by someone was holding my head in place. He was a centimeter away from our lips touching when…

"Gentleman, would you be so kind as of release this young lady?" a smooth and calm voice came from the doorway. We all turned to see an older man, probably in his late 50s' early 60s'. he was kind of hot looking for an older man. I felt myself blush. The boys let go and quickly left the room, not to get in trouble with this man. I stood there before walking over to pick up my book the boy threw. He picked it up before I got over there.

"_Silver Kiss_. You like vampire?" he smiled making me blush more. I nodded and tried my book, but he pulled it away. "it is polite to thank someone when they help save your life." he smile. My face was cherry red now. I just ran past him and out of the library, hoping not to see my rescuer again…

My new schedule.

First Period: Study Hall with Mr. Lector Rm: 93

Second Period: Advance Journalism with Mr. Lector Rm: 93

Third Period: Tri/Algebra III with Mrs. Smith Rm: 87

Fourth Period: Advance English III with Mr. Lector Rm: 93

Fifth Period: Lunch Rm; Café.

Sixth/Seventh Period: Government with Mr. Jones Rm: 59

Eighth/Ninth Period: Biology/Human Studies with Mrs. Bailey Rm: 63

Tenth/ Eleventh Period: Psychology with Mr. Lector Rm: 93

Great. I hope this Mr. Lector is nice, sense I have him a lot. The bell signing that it was time-to-get-you-ass-to-class-now rang and I, like most other students, started to quicken up and get to class. As I made my way to room 93, I was the last to get there and the only seat left was way in the back. Good thing this was a study hall and not a class, I would be damned. I laughed in my head and the late bell rang and I sat down in the last seat.

'let see, there are four rows of six and each seat is filled…great 23 people who hate me…and the teacher is late…'

"sorry for my lateness class, I was in the library." I looked up to see the same name enter the room. The whole place got quite and everyone sat down in a desk. It was him…the older man that helped me in the library. %$&*!!!

He smiled and looked at the whole class as I leaned back into my seat, hand over my mouth and face as red as ever.

"now, let's see if everyone is present." he sat down and looked at the sheet on his desk as he read the names out loud as he looked that the students.

"Jamie Rhodes?"

"Here."

"Kira Black?"

"Present!"

"Scarlett Li Mei?"

I raised my hand.

"Scarlett Li Mei?"

I raised it higher.

"Sir!" a student called out. "She's here sir. She's a mute."

He looked up to see my hand in the air. He nodded and continued down the list to see everyone here. He started talking about rules in his class and that study hall was to study and not to talk. Most of the students moaned and groaned, but got over it. After his speech, I just sat there looked down at my desk, as other people worked, wishing I grabbed my book off of him.

A hand holding my book at the space I was staring at appeared. I looked up to see Mr. Lecter.

"you forgot this Scarlett, I don't want you sitting here the whole period without anything to do." he turned and walked back to his desk as other people turned and glared at me. Great, now the teacher's pet.

After the period ended and I finished the book. At lunch I had to go back to the library and get a new book. As people left, I moved to the front of the class. He smiled as I sat down right in the middle. Mr. Lector smiled at me and stood in front of me.

"Well well, Scarlett. I see I have you for Journalism, English III and psychology also." I nodded with a nervous smile. "you're one of the few students I have in any of those classes. You must be very smart." I nodded

He walked off as students from class came in and sat down. Less than ten students were in this class. We were the few smart kids in this place. First day of school and we had an assinment already from Mr. Lector to write an eassy about ourselves so that him could get to know us better. After that I had him for English III so I had to write a different one about myself.

During lunch I went to the library to return _Silver Kiss_ and went to look for a new book I have not read yet. I could read two 300 paged books in one day and had most of this library read. If I could go off grounds more than once a month I would go to the library and see what books they go instead of this school's library.

I was looking for a new vampire book to read and hear something the librarian said about some book called _The Historian _and I did not know anything, but this title. I decided to take off my lunch to search for this book up and down the allies.

"Shouldn't you be in lunch Scarlett?" I hear Mr. Lector said smoothly and turned to look at him, with a nod. "and why aren't you?"

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper out of my pocket and wrote down

'looking for a book.'

"did you not just started that book you had earlier?"

'finished.'

"already? I'm impressed." I looked down and blushed, "what book are you looking for now?"

'The Historian.' he chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think this school has this book. It's very advance. Tell me, have you read this series called _Cirque de Freak_?"

I nodded 'no'. he walked away and came back with the first book of the series.

"read this. I think you'll like them."

I smiled and nodded. Today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Last class of the day for two periods with Mr. Lector. Psychology.

There was only one student…me. Not a lot of students wanted this class and I was the only one who did, which was weird. It was Mr. Lector and I as he talked about the figure mind of the human. Then he started to ask some questions that hit hard…

"I read on your profile that you were found in the river, why?"

I twitched and he saw. He saw me beginning to twitch, but he kept going on.

"do you remember you parents?"

Twitch…twitch, twitch.

"can you talk or are you really mute?"

Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch…

"is it because of your parents you were found in the river?"

I reached over and grabbed his collar. Anger and rage filled my eyes and I stared him down, but he didn't flinch. We stayed like this for a few moments, til I let go of him, and sat down properly in my seat, with my hands folded in front of me.

"see how you reacted to that? Now we're getting somewhere."

After that, I got up and ran out of the run, tenth began hadn't even really began yet.

I was laying in my bed, staring at the black ceiling above me. I was allowed to paint my room since I was a full-time student here. Only full-time student were allowed to do special things, like paint our rooms, have a later curfew, and have personal ideas in our rooms such as mini fringes, computers, internet access along with other things. All I had was a small dresser, a bed, a desk with computer, a ton of CDs. Compared to other students, I had every little.

Music, I like music a lot. I been into classical music lately for some odd reason. I made a lot of my own CDs on my computer and teachers would borrow them sometimes, which was a bit weird to me.

As I played some classical jazz, a knock come at my door. I turned to the door, yet made no movement to get it. I leaned back down and listened to the music. The knock came to more times before the door opened itself. The head of Mr. Lector pooped on and I turn to face the black ceiling again.

"like the classics I see, Scarlett." he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat in my desk chair, and didn't move til the end of the song. I got up to change the song to something more resent, hoping to ride him away.

* * *

Flyleaf- Cassie

The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer 'no' to avoid death  
The answer 'yes' would make it

Make it

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
Say 'yes' to pull the trigger

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen,  
Her last words still hanging in the air

In the air

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
Say 'yes' she'll pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet?  
And Cassie pulled the trigger.

How many will die  
I will die  
I will say yes!

Do you believe in God?  
Written on the bullet  
say yes she'll pulled the trigger

Do you believe in God?  
Written on a bullet  
and Cassie pulled the trigger

(do you believe)  
do you believe in god  
(do you believe)  
do you believe in god  
(do you believe)  
do you believe in god

And I will pull the trigger

* * *

It's a sad song, but I liked it all the same, but my planned failed as Mr. Lector was still sitting in the chair, watching me like a hawk til the song was over. I sat up in my bed, once again and looked him in the eye.

"say whatever you came here to say and get the hell out." I said calmly and laid back down on my bed and another flyleaf song came on. He turn around and shut of my music and continued to watch me.

"I just became your advicer for this year. I'm sure you know what the means, don't you Scarlett?"

All year-round student had an advicer, to keep track of there grades, their personal life, and other things. All the ones I had, tried to trade me to other teacher, because I wasn't talk to any of them. Just now talking to Mr. Lecter, was the first time I talked to someone in three month since I yelled at some man for grabbing my ass in the street. Dirty old men.

I nodded and he continued.

"well, I wish to know more about you. Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Go away…" was all I said, before laying back down, turning away from him.

He got up and went out the book, only to come back a few seconds later.

"Scarlett, I bought you something." I turned around and saw him holding out a book to me. _The Historian. _I grabbed the thick book and looked it over.

"when does it need to be returned to the library?" I looked up at him as he laughed down at me.

"never, I when to the book store in town and bought it for you."

"you bought a book…for me?" I never really got a present before, a few times here and there, but never really often. "Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome." he smiled and sat down on my bed, "now, tell me all about yourself."

"well, it all started when I was 8 years old…


End file.
